Me llamaba su muñequita
by nalariloveione
Summary: Itachi, dueño de un fábrica en 1856, tiene una casita en el bosque...¿a quién esconde ahí? Lemon.


Me llamaba su muñequita: Itachi y Sakura

¡Hola! Hoy os traigo un one-shot un poco/mucho triste de Itachi y Sakura espero que os guste^^.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Textos en tercera persona_

Narraciones del personaje en medio de un texto en tercera persona.

_Comencemos:_

_Londres, Gran Bretaña. 1856. Plena Revolución Industrial_

_**Narra Sakura:**_

Me llama su muñequita, y juega conmigo como yo jugaba con mis muñecas; me viste y desviste como el quiere y según su humor.

Si está de buen humor, me viste de colores vivos como el rosa o rojo; con muy poca ropa para mi gusto, solo ropa interior y un camisón casi transparente o algún que otro corsé.

Y si está de mal humor o enfadado por alguna discusión en el despacho por problemas en la fábrica o en casa, me viste con colores oscuras y ropas de cuero, negro por supuesto.

No entiendo por que he sido elegida yo para esto, por que no pudo escoger a otra, es algo que jamás entenderé.

_**Fin de la narración de Sakura **_

_Itachi era un hombre muy atareado. Su hermano, Sasuke, era un auténtico bueno para nada. No sabía nada sobre la fábrica o cosas por el estilo y se lo dejaban todo a él. Estrés, estrés y más estrés._

"Padres"- pensó el chico de pelo negro atado en una coleta baja, hastiado.

_Tenía una casita en el bosque, que traía una sorpresa con ella. La niña que le alegraba sus mañanas, sus tardes y sus noches._

_Y el hecho de pensar que era solo __**él **__quien la acariciaba, él que la besaba. Lo excitaba. Demasiado como para ella solo ser una niñita de 16 años. _Una niña que jamás tendría futuro y menos sabiendo que ya no era virgen, y viendo en la época en la que nos encontramos, 1856, ¿quien va a querer a esa niña? Nadie.

Absolutamente nadie.

_Entonces fue cuando llegó. _

_Llegó a esa escondida casita que tenía en el bosque, casita que nadie más que __**él **__y__** su familia sabían de su existencia.**_

_Abrió la puerta y fue directamente al sótano, donde atada, amordazada y ensangrentada, se encontraba la dueña de sus pensamientos._

_Sakura Haruno._

_Esa niña o como el la llamaba, 'su muñequita', tenía el pelo largo, por las caderas, de un extraño color rosa claro, color de flor de cerezo, su nombre haciendo honor a su pelo, debajo de esa capa de sangre que la cubría, su piel era de un color blanco exquisito, según Itachi, el cual disfrutaba marcándola como suya cada vez que le hacía el amor o eso pensaba el que le hacía._

-Hola, mi pequeña muñeca.-dijo él con una voz que no derrochaba más que una lujuria incontrolable.

-Mmm…-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-A vamos. ¿Vas a empezar a hacerme lo mismo de siempre? Llorar, llorar y llorar. Niégame que lo que te hago no te gusta, el como te acaricio, el como te beso…-se acercó a ella hasta quedar a la altura de su boca, la cual estaba tapado con una trozo de tela negra-…el como te hago mía una y otra vez.

_En ese momento empezó el juego._

_Itachi ya venía excitado de fuera y ver la imagen que tenía en frente no era muy relajante que digamos._

_Empezó desatándola de manos y pies, ella estaba demasiado débil como para oponerse, así que se dejó hacer. Luego comenzó a buscar en el armario que había a un lado del sótano, ropa 'innovadora' que ponerle a su princesa. También le quitó la mordaza._

_Error. Grandísimo error._

-¿Po-por qué me hace esto?-dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Por que te quiero,-dijo él- por que te quiero para mí solo, por que si te dejara ir, no soportaría la idea de que otro hombre te acaricia o te toca como yo lo hago, jamás permitiré eso. Nunca.

_Dicho eso, ni si quiera la vistió, simplemente dijo._

-Desvísteme.

_Ella obedeció sin rechistar. Comenzó desatando la camisa de botones que llevaba, de color negro para variar, luego de eso, comenzó a desabrochar y bajas los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo exigente que podía ser Itachi con respecto a desvestir o desvestirse, una vez él estaba igual que ella, él se movió._

_Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, de forma lenta y deliciosa para cualquier mujer, pero no para ella. Lo mordió y marcó como solía hacer pero esta vez hubo algo…diferente, en vez de seguir bajando subió hasta la oreja de ella y la lamió y le susurró algo al oído a lo que ella respondió al instante._

-Solo se os ha anto-antojado agradable encapricharos con-conmigo, no me que-queréis, ni ahora ni jamás lo haréis.

_Él simplemente la ignoró y ahora sin comenzó a bajar, llegó a los pechos de ella y comenzó a morderlos de manera bruta y sin consideración que consiguieron que ella comenzara a llorar y no de placer precisamente._

_Siguió bajando después de provocar rojeces, marcas e incluso sangre en los pechos de la chica, mordió y lamió el vientre plano de la señorita que lo volvía loco cada vez que la veía tan indefensa…_

_**Narra Itachi.**_

Me encanta. Es perfecta. Su piel es extremadamente suave y tersa, sus pechos no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, son los perfectos como para que te vuelvas loco.

Y ella es capaz de conseguir todo eso.

Y más.

_**Fin narración de Itachi.**_

_Itachi no lo aguantó más._

_Terminó penetrándola de una manera ruda y sin delicadeza._

_Narra Sakura._

Por Kami…juro que me ha desgarrado por dentro, creo que me estoy desangrando y él lo sabe…por que no para maldita sea…me voy a terminar desmayando…

_Fin narración Sakura_

_Con cada embestida más lágrimas salían de los ojos de Sakura, más sangre ella perdía y él no se daba cuenta de que la estaba matando y no se dio cuenta hasta que por la excitación de haber visto como se 'desmayaba', se vino dentro de ella._

_Salió de ella y comenzó a vestirse como si no hubiera pasado nada, hasta que se percató de los labios morados de ella._

_Entonces tuvo miedo._

_Tuvo miedo de haberse pasado del límite que, quizás ella podía soportar._

_No tenía pulso…_

_La había matado._

_Había matado a una niña de 16 años a la que quedaba vida por vivir, a una niña que lo escuchaba cuando él tenía algún problema. Había matado, sin duda, al amor de su vida._

_A la única que, de seguro, hubiera sido la mejor esposa y madre que se habría podido tener. _

_Y él acabó con ella. De raíz._

_**Narra Itachi.**_

Yo no puedo vivir sin tenerla a ella. Nunca he podido y jamás lo haré, nunca lo conseguiré. Así que…

¿Para qué seguir aquí sin ella?

_Para mi familia:_

_La verdad no sé por donde empezar a explicar lo que veréis cuando me encontréis muerto y la chica que está a mi lado._

_Esa chica se llama Sakura Haruno, es una huérfana que adopte cuando estuve en Japón hace ya 5 años. Me la traje conmigo por que me encantó desde que la vi. _

_Al principio fue fácil contenerse con ella, era muy pequeña y no tenía atractivo, hasta que, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya le hacía cumplir todas mis fantasías sexuales habidas y por haber. _

_Era fácil controlarse. Pues no lo he hecho muy bien. Ya que hoy, 28 de septiembre de 1856, la he matado. No fue mi intención ni siquiera supe que se había desmayado por falta de sangre y…la verdad es que sin ella no puedo vivir, estoy seguro que me hubiera casado con ella cuando ella tuviera los 17 y hubiera sido la mejor esposa y madre del mundo…pero no. Me tuve que cegar por completo y lo lamento muchísimo._

_Lamento haceros sufrir con mi muerte pero mejor eso a vivir sin ella, espero que Sasuke aprenda pronto como manejar la fábrica y que vosotros viváis bien sin mí._

_Yo la quería, aunque jamás lo demostré y ahora es demasiado tarde._

_Os quiere, Itachi._

_**Fin Narración de Itachi.**_

_**Titulares de los periódicos del 29 de septiembre de 1856.**_

_**+Itachi Uchiha es encontrado muerto.**_

_**+Se suicida el gran heredero de la fábrica de los Uchiha.**_

_**Demuestra siempre los sentimientos a las personas que más quieras o ames, ¿por que a quién se los demostraras entonces? Y cuando quieras demostrarlos quizás ya es demasiado tarde.**_

_**Fin~**_

_Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado aunque es un poco/mucho triste, cuando escribo expreso sentimientos así que bueno he tenido problemas y esto refleja algo que soy por dentro. Espero vuestros reviews y vuestras críticas que siempre serán bien recibidas^^ __**Bye and thanks~**_


End file.
